Your blood and your freedom
by Augen
Summary: CAP 5 Y FINAL! Draco es ahora quien cuenta sus sentimientos al saber la muerte de Harry que se ha suicidado LEAN LIBRE ¿qué sentirá? DEJEN REVIEWS QUE ES EL FINAL!
1. Los Dursley

DISCLAIMER: HP pertenece a JKR. Este fanfiction me pertenece a MI.

N/A: Quiero aclarar que esta es la continuación del FF "Libre". por lo que si tienes alguna duda puede leer ese primero.

N/A 2: Todos los reviews que llegaron a "Libre" serán respondidos al final de este capitulo. Gracias.

~ YOUR BLOOD AND YOUR FREEDOM ~

Augen

CAPITULO 1: Los Dursley

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tío Vernon ya estaba cansado, hace media hora que llamaba a Harry y este no respondía. Su paciencia no aguantaba a un chiquillo desobediente como ese. Se encaminó a la escalera para buscarle arriba, cuando notó que la puertesilla de esta había sido abierta. Se acercó y con algo de esfuerzo, logró abrir la puerta de la escalera, echó una hojeada rápida, ahí estaba Harry Potter... 

- ¡Harry! - dijo notando al chico envuelto en un charco de sangre al rededor de sus muñecas

- ¿encontraste a ese mocoso? - preguntó Petunia llevando los platos para servir el desayuno.

No obtuvo respuesta de su esposo, por lo que se acercó a ver bajo la escalera donde estaba un anonadado Vernon Dursley. Por sobre la cabeza del hombre robusto la mujer vio el cuerpo de su sobrino, estaba pálido, parecía dormido, pero no era así, notó sus muñecas... El sonido estruendoso de los platos al tocar el suelo y volverse mil pedazos esparcidos por doquier.

Abrió y cerró los labios, pero no dijo nada. Vernon tomo el cuerpo de su sobrino y lo llevó a la sala, lo dejo en el sofá.

-¡Papá! ¡papá! ¡Harry no está en su cuarto! - vio a su primo durmiendo en el sofá - Oye! sácalo de ahí, sácalo de ahí - le gritó a su padre - no quiero que esté en mi sofá, no quiero no quiero! sácalo! - dijo golpeando a Harry y sintiendo una piel fría que hizo le recorriera un escalofrío

- déjalo, Dudley, está muerto.

Fue la última palabra de los Dursley. 

No sé si fue una frase triste o no, pero algo era seguro, los Dursley mantuvieron la cabeza gacha todo ese día, sin atreverse a mirar al cuerpo inerte frente a sus ojos, reposado en el sillón.

Así fue como encontraron en cuerpo de Harry, bajo la escalera que fue su hogar por... mucho tiempo.

***

FIN CAP 1

***

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola. Esta es la continuación de Fanfiction "Libre", ahí se cuenta como Harry se suicidó y decidió acabar con su vida, también cuenta el porque y todo. Si vas a leer este, es recomendable que leas "Libre" primero, aunque es sólo una sugerencia.

En esta continuación se cuenta como reacciona la gente que conoció o compartió con Harry.

En este capitulo fue el turno de los Dursley, quedó medio raro, son todos capítulos cortos, eso hay que aclararlo.

Espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews!. Atte.

Augen.

***REVIEWS***

Ana Rickman: Si, tienes razón, tampoco creo que Harry se suicide (si lo decide hacer) de esta forma, pero me pareció que aún así puede. Gracias por leer el ff y por tu review.

Siria Atlante: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, agradezco las felicitaciones. Gracias!

Consuelo: Bueno, aquí está una continuación y en 3ª persona, pero sigue muerto, lo siento por eso, Muchas gracias por tu review. Y sí, Harry sigue muerto, espero que no te decepcione.

Dejen sus reviews. Atte. Augen.-


	2. Ron

DISCLAIMER: HP pertenece a JKR. Este ff, la trama, etc, es de mi propiedad (o sea, yo lo inventé) =)

****

~ YOUR BLOOD AND YOUR FREEDOM ~

[Augen]

__

Título: Ron Weasley [El amigo]

Se levantó antes que todos, hasta preparó el desayuno y arregló la casa, junto a muchos gnomos y preparó todo un panorama, Sólo para que lo pasaran bien. Le encantaba enseñarle a Harry cosas del mundo mágico, a pesar de que sabía ya muchas, aún le faltaba por aprender, además el otro le enseñaba del mundo muggle. Su mamá se despertó al sentir un olor a quemado en la cocina, que de paso despertó a todos. La escena que encontró fue tan adorable como desastrosa. 

Ron Weasley estaba tratando de preparar unos huevos a la forma muggle, vestido con delantal y todo. Y en la mesa (ya con todos los preparativos) se podía ver junto a su puesto, una silla que el mismo había hecho para Harry, como si fuera uno más de la familia. 

- ¡OH RON! - dijo su madre antes de quitarle el sartén y de apagar la cocina 

- ¡mamá! lo siento... yo... yo - su cabeza funcionaba en buscar una excusa para su madre.

- Harry, ya lo sé - se colocó las manos en las caderas como si estuviera enojada, el pelirrojo de 15 años bajó la vista. Su madre suspiró y lo abrazó - Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora prepárate que lo van a recoger - dijo al chico que le sonreía amablemente.

Sabía lo emocionado que estaba su hijo. Siempre le pasaba cuando Harry iba a visitarlo, generalmente el nunca llevaba amigos, pero Harry era más que eso, era como su hermano. En quien podía confiar todo. Cada cambio que había pasado en su vida, había estado junto a él. La primera vez que cruzaron al andén, cuando subieron al tren, sus primeros hechizos, la casa que les tocó, su primer baile, primer amor, aventuras, todo... Siempre juntos.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando el pelirrojo ya bajaba la escalera a toda velocidad y arrastraba a su padre y hermanos con el. 

- Vuelvan pronto! 

- no te preocupes Molly, esta vez no nos entretendremos - le dijo su marido antes de partir con los chicos en busca de Harry.

***

- todo guardado - dijo el hombre dejando la última maleta en la sala. Parecía que no había dormido bien en varios días.

- ¿está... todo, seguro? - le dijo una mujer más delgada de lo normal

- sí, Petunia, no queda ninguna cosa en su cuarto

- ¿qué haremos? - preguntó antes de volver a caer en llanto, se sentía culpable de todo lo que le hizo pasar

- esperaremos a que lleguen. - dijo el hombre sentándose para desayunar, aunque no lo demostrara, también se sentía culpable.

Escucharon el sonido del timbre de manera insistente, eran ellos, la mujer fue a abrir.

- ¡Hola!, Buenos días - le saludó el Sr. Weasley de forma amable. Notó la cara triste y desganada de esa mujer, había estado llorando, el maquillaje estaba corrido y seco en su cara.

- Pase - dijo dándoles espacio, Los pelirrojos se sorprendieron, nunca les permitían pasar - Tú - le dijo a Ron.

Ron volteó a verle, un escalofrío recorrió su cuello, la mujer se tapo la boca y muy bajo le dijo

- lo siento.

La siguieron a la sala y ahí se encontraron con ese hombre robusto esperándoles y un baúl, el de Harry, junto a la jaula de Hewid.

Los ojos de Ron pasaron por todas las cosas de Harry y la sala, vio un cuerpo... Volvió a mirar el cuerpo, parecía ser el de Harry. Así era, Harry Potter estaba estirado en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados y el pelo revuelto.

- Harry! - dijo acercándose a su amigo. El chico no contestaba - ¿estás durmiendo, flojo? - dijo moviéndolo y esperando alguna respuesta, pero no había ningún movimiento en él. Lo tomó de las manos... sintió como algo resbalaba por él, se miró las manos y vio como sus dedos tenían una mancha roja, esas manchas venían del cuerpo de Harry. Le volteó las muñecas... esa mancha roja era sangre, sangre de su amigo. Sus manos estaban cortadas, las dos. Varias veces.

Dio pasos atrás, se tapó la boca... no podía creerlo, ¿realmente estaba muerto?... no, era una broma de Harry, eso debía ser... una broma

Su padre le tomó el hombro, también lo había comprendido.

- Lo sentimos - dijo Vernon - lo encontramos ayer, estaba en la alacena... en medio de un charco de sangre. Se suicidó.

Los pelirrojos no podía creer lo que escuchaban, ¿Harry Potter se había suicidado? ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué?... Fue su culpa - dijo Ron en un hilo de voz mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar 

- Fue su culpa - les gritó a los Dursley

- no. No fue nuestra culpa! - le gritó Petunia Evans - no fue! no fue - comenzó a llorar mientras caía de rodillas. 

- queríamos pedirles - dijo Vernon sin prestar atención en su esposa - que se llevaran sus cosas, si es posible, su cuerpo. No queremos que esté aquí.

El Sr. Weasley asintió, lo mejor era llevarlo donde Dumbledore, o hacerle unas ceremonia en el mundo mágico.

Ron se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo... no podía estar muerto. No dijo una sola palabra más. Su padre se llevó el cuerpo con ayuda de Dumbledore (que mandó a llamar). Lo enterrarían con sus padres, con Sirius. 

Ahí estaba el, bajo una capilla al aire libre. Lleno de flores. 

Comenzó a llover. Ron estaba mirando el cuerpo de su amigo, tenía las mejilla sonrosadas... Seguía vivo, debía seguir vivo.

No le importó empaparse, no se resguardó bajo la capilla, quería estar ahí, quería que la lluvia fueran sus lágrimas... 

***

Comenzó a llover... el aire levanta mi túnica y no me importa que el frío me cale los huesos... 8 horas, han pasado ocho horas... a las 9 PM estabamos en camino a la casa de tus tíos para recogerte... dos horas después estabas siendo llevado por Dumbledore y mi padre... Ahora, luego de 6 horas, estás aquí, sobre tu tumba, entre flores, bajo lluvia y un día gris... ¿cómo has muerto?, ¿por qué me has dejado, amigo?... ¿Por qué esos cortes llenos de dolor en tus muñecas?... ¿por qué parece como si estuvieras en los dulces brazos de Morfeo?... Si sólo parecieras estar muerto, podría aceptarlo... pero pareces dormido, y creo que duermes... no puedo creer que estés muerto. 

Sería más fácil ver tu cuerpo pálido y tus ojos desorbitados, tu sangre seca... pero no, pareces dormir... pareces dormido... dormido en un mundo se sombras brillando a tu alrededor... jeje, he estado leyendo poesía, ¿lo notas?, a Hermione le gusta... Hablando de ella, debo llamarla, no sabe de ti... 

Estoy solo, como veras. Mi padre y mis hermanos fueron a ver a mamá, que al enterarse a caído en llanto, Ginny no ha dicho palabra alguna, al igual que yo. Dumbledore está en Hogwarts arreglando todo sobre tu muerte. El único cerca es Snape... Está allá, alejado, cuidando mi privacidad, no ha dejado que nada se acerque... a veces puede ser útil, primera vez que le agradezco algo a ese viejo... jejeje... no puedo reír... mis ojos me duelen y siento como las lágrimas recorren el interior de mi rostro buscando una manera de salir... y la encontraron... Sabes, he estado hablándote por 6 horas... ¡6 horas seguidas! debes estar cansado de mi, te he contado todo lo que he hecho en el verano, lo que planeo hacer en Hogwarts, lo que tenía preparado para cuando llegaras a casa... ¿Sabes que te contaré ahora?... que no tengo ningún plan, quiero quedarme aquí... bajo la lluvia, mirando tu cuerpo mucho tiempo más... Recordé algo, ¿tendrá que ver?, ¿Será que esto lo tenías planeado de hace mucho tiempo?.

El año pasado, recuerdo que te vi mirando alegremente tus muñecas... y que jugabas pasando el cuchillo al rededor de ellas...

¿Ahí lo pensabas?

*/*/* FLASHBACK */*/*

"na... na...na.... nana na na... na... na... na... nana.. na... na" Estabas tarareando esa canción que últimamente te encantaba, era de un grupo muggle, _platibo_... o algo así. Mientras un cuchillo daba vueltas por tus muñecas, y tu semblante era de un éxtasis al ver ese cuchillo rozando tu piel.

"Harry ¿pasa algo?" te pregunté luego de un rato de estar mirándote

"nada, Ron, no pasa nada" sonreíste... no parecía que algo estuviera mal, parecías feliz

"Sabes... ¿qué piensas del nº 15?"

Tu y tus preguntas raras... pues nada... que podía pensar

"Nada... que en casa te dan más permisos" dije sonriendo al pensar que ya somos adolescentes

"Sí... me gusta ese número... me gusta mucho" Pusiste una expresión de dolor, el cuchillo había caído y te habías cortado la mano. La sangre comenzó a brotar

"Harry! vamos a la enfermería" te dije poniéndome de pie y alejando el cuchillo

"No pasa nada, Ron, no pasa nada" te limpiaste con una servilleta y amarraste un pañuelo a modo de venda. 

*/*/* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*

Ahora ya sé que significa esa pregunta, ya que 15 son los cortes de tus manos... 15 al igual que tu edad, ¡No eres joven para haber acabado con tu vida?

no lo sé... ¡Oh! se me olvidaba que ahora hay que contarle a otro más de tu muerte... a ese puto mortifago cabeza de blondon soy -lo- máximo... sí, sí... lo siento, ya sé que no te gusta que lo llame así, Pero es su segundo nombre ¿qué le haré? Así se llama Draco 'dragón -cara -de -hurón -cabeza -de -blondon -me -creo -lo -máximo -por -que -soy -puto' Malfoy...

Sí, sigo un poco enfadado, pero jamás creí que llegarías a tener una relación con ese tipo... no me importa que fueses homosexual o no, pero jamás creía que tuvieras tan pésimo gusto... y además que fuera justo ÉL!! ¿Por qué él?, ¿qué acaso es el único chico de Hogwarts?... no! tenías que ser como esas niñas bobas que se derriten como helado al cuando le ven pasar... ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? que el idiota te corresponde... espera, eso, según Hermione, es lo bueno... na! lo único bueno es que... algo bueno debe a haber, eso dice Hermione. Esta bien! admito que no es TAN molesto, antipático, idiota, puto, huevon, basura, hijo de... como creía, pero lo es aún. Y sí, a pesar de todo, el tipo es inteligente y Snape no le ponía notas solo porque sí (al menos no la mayoría)... Será, tendré que llamarlo... Creo que lo haré ahora, antes de que me arrepienta, también llamaré a Hermione... Nos vemos más rato, Harry... Una última cosa ¿Es mejor allá que acá?... 

***

El pelirrojo volteó y se encaminó a donde sus padres que se veían a lo lejos, necesitaba comunicarse con Hermione y Draco.

Se volteó a mirar nuevamente al cuerpo, cambió su vista al cielo y preguntó "_¿Es mejor allá que acá?_" las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos mientras la lluvia se unía a su llanto... porque había muerto su amigo.

****

FIN CAPITULO 

Notas de la Autora:

Hola! Aquí está el segundo capitulo... Esta vez fue de Ron... poshito ;O;

Espero que entiendan lo que significa el choque emocional de Ron. En la mañana estaba preparando todo para ver a su amigo y luego de dos horas, el cuerpo está siendo llevado para enterrarlo ya que está muerto.

Además Harry es más que el amigo común y corriente, porque ha vivido todos los cambios con él. Es como un hermano más, pero un hermano de igual, con quien avanza y aprende junto a el, en cambio con los otros siempre hay una constante lucha de quien sobresale. Con Harry (a pesar de los celos que ya sabemos) su amistad es algo más. 

También quiero aclarar que esta es entre el periodo antes de entrar a clases de 5º año, por lo que el libro 5º aquí no vale.

Espero que les guste y que me dejen más reviews!

P.D: Sí, estará la opinión de los que compartieron con Harry. En cada capitulo descubrirán a quien le toca encontrar a Harry muerto.

*** !!Reviews!! ***

****

Luadica: Lo siento, de veras que no sé porque no me acepta anónimos, Gracias por tu review!

****

Siria Atlante: Sí, son odiosos, pero creo que notaras en este capitulo que aún así, se sienten culpables. Claro que habrán más reacciones, en esta es la de Ron... si sigues leyendo quizá encuentras que habrá una reacción de Hermione, Draco o Snape... quien sabe!. Gracias ^^

****

Kathy stgqvk: El título tiene su razón, además ¿quién dice que la libertad no puede ser triste?, En el capitulo final notaras el porque del nombre, pero falta para eso, espero sigas leyendo el fanfiction, gracias!!

****

Aspid: Bueno... te perdono (el no dejarme review en libre) SÓLO si me dejas más en este xD. Pues aquí hay el de otro, Ron. Pero sí, están por cada capitulo una reacción de algún conocido. Espero que sigas leyéndolo, gracias!!

__

Este es un review de libre_ que llegó hace poco: _

****

Usagi.hk: Cierto, cierto, cierto!!! *o*, ellos son los que se matan, y luego nosotras recibimos las quejas de su muerte ¬¬. Como si uno les dijera "hey! mátate" no!!! no!!! no!!!, ellos sólitos. Gracias por tu review!!

Hasta el próximo capitulo. 

Augen


	3. Snape

DISCLAIMER: HP pertenece a JKR. Este FF es mío.

****

~ YOUR BLOOD AND YOUR FREEDOM ~

Augen

__

Titulo: Severus Snape

Miré de lejos, mientras un cigarrillo se encendía en mis labios. El chico pelirrojo ya se ha ido, en estos momentos se reúne con su familia, de seguro le avisaran a los demás, su madre le da un gran abrazo, está llorando, ¿Cómo no?, su amigo está muerto, le ha estado hablando con la mirada perdida por horas, al igual que he estado cuidando que nadie se acerque, ¿por qué?, porque sé que es perder un amigo, y a un enemigo también, sé que es perder lo que te acompaña cada día, ahora deberá acostumbrarse a tener lejos es perfume de hierba fresca... Supongo que yo también... 

***

Se colocó de pie y luego de echar una bocanada de aire, se encaminó al cuerpo con cigarro en boca, se sentó en una piedra cercana y lo contempló, el cigarro se apagó nuevamente...

***

¡rayos!... ¿por qué no compré cigarros para agua?... si sólo tuvieran de este sabor... Bueno, creo que deberé apagarlo... Estás dormido y esto es una broma ¿cierto?, parece que duermes, tienes el mismo semblante que tu padre... pero con la calma de Lily.

Hablando de ella, me odiará cuando se entere que dejé que muriera... ¿sabías que me diste muchos problemas, Harry?. sí, Harry. Potter es de una familia, honorable, te diré, tampoco serás Evans, ni James hoy, sólo Harry. Porque Harry James Potter Evans fue quien derrotó hace años a Voldemort, cuando sólo era un bebé. Y que ahora, 15 años más tarde, está muerto por la presión que eso significó... Aunque no entiendo porque no ocupaste una poción, son más terribles, menos dolorosas... más terribles interiormente, sientes como la sangre deja de fluir de tu corazón, como te mareas y ves todo claro, recuerdas cada cosa y todo resuena, son terribles, la peor forma de morir es a base una poción... pero te dan independencia, ¡Tenías que vivir con _muggles_!, el corte de venas es el equivalente a una poción... pero prefiero estas últimas, cortar venas es algo muy sucio, aunque el aroma metálico es lo que te rehabilita... ¿no?. 

Harry... sólo 15 años... como decía, tu madre me odiará al saber que te dejé morir, pero a decir verdad, aunque supiera que morirías, no lo habría evitado... y no, no es por odio. Es sólo que no podría sentir como sigues vivo mientras sufres, querías morir porque no ibas a soportar la presión que hay en ti, y luego habría más... supongo que por eso nunca me mostré amable contigo, quería tomar mi presión en mis propia manos y no dejarla a cargo tuyo... no iba a preparar todo para que vencieras a Voldemort. Ahora ¿Qué harán?, ya no hay _niño que vivió_ para salvarnos... tendremos que hacer lo que siempre tuvimos que haber hecho, enfrentarnos sin guardar esperanzas en un infante... Lo siento, Dumbledore, su tristeza no me importará, iré a hablar con usted y le diré unas cuantas cosas. 

Lo siento, Harry, de verdad no me alegra que estés muerto, pero si era mejor que estuvieras vivo, lo aceptaré... A demás, tu semblante muestra que moriste feliz, lo sé... Y si eres feliz, espero que Lily comprenda que tal vez, sólo tal vez, fue mejor así. Y James, claro, el también confiaba en mi... ¡ese idiota me confió su hijo!, confió en mi a pesar de todo lo que lo odiaba... na!, me caía mal, lo conocía desde bebe, igual a Sirius, las familias Black, Potter y Snape eran de las grandes, lastima que sólo quede un heredero... sólo yo... porque Sirius murió, tu... igual... yo estoy aquí, vivo ¿cuánto más duraré?...

Creo que eso es todo, ahí viene tu amigo y su familia... Seguramente aún no puede entenderlo, pero lo hará, muy pronto, antes que todos ellos... ¿sabes por qué? porque es tu amigo y sabe que sientes... ¡ah! se me olvidaba, tienes 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, ¿Qué?, ¿crees qué es muy bonito encontrar un alumno con cortes en las venas?, Nada de reproches, Harry, o tendrá de detención una buena charla conmigo, y ninguno quiere sentimentalismos ¿no?. 

Discúlpame con tus padres.

Hasta un tiempo más, Harry. 

***

Se colocó de pie y dio el pésame a los Weasley, se veían tristes.

- Ron - le dijo muy bajo al pelirrojo - ¿entiende?

- Sí, profesor 

Le miró con aprobación y comenzó a caminar para volver a la roca en la que estaba antes, cuando Ron hablaba con Harry.

Ese era un mejor lugar.

****

FIN CAPITULO

Notas de la Autora:

Hola!. Fue el turno de... Snape... ¡10 puntos menos!... sí, es sarcástico, pero me pareció que lo podría hacer... 

Sé que Snape no suena a Snape en este capitulo, pero imaginen que en su juventud era amigo de Lily y ella le pidió que cuidara a Harry si algo malo pasaba con ellos o Sirius (ya saben, el padrino, que está muerto ahora). Me hago la idea que habla sinceramente con Harry (hasta lo tutea), así que para quienes les gusta ese Snape bien Snape (Duh -o-), lo siento.

Augen

****

*** REVIEWS ***


	4. Hermione

DISCLAIMER: HP pertenece a JKR. Este FF es mío.

****

~ YOUR BLOOD AND YOUR FREEDOM ~

Augen

__

Titulo: Hermione

Colgué el teléfono sorprendida, les dije a mis padres quienes me abrazaron y me trajeron de inmediato, en el camino sólo pensé que era una broma de Ron y Harry, pero no era así. Desde lejos los vi, estaban los Weasley, todos vestidos de negro, lo que hacía resaltar sus cabellos rojos, más allá estaba Ron, con la misma ropa empapada que debía tener desde la mañana, En una roca lejana se podía ver una túnica negra conocida, era Snape. 

Y ahí estas tu, bajo una capilla para que no te mojes, al rededor de flores y en un día de lluvia frío.

No están tus tíos... ¿por qué?, que importa...

Comencé a correr hasta llegar cerca de Ron y de ti.

Él me miró un segundo y luego bajó la vista. 

Me acerqué a ver tu cuerpo supuestamente inerte y sorpresa, estás durmiendo... porque estás cálido. Porque tus mejillas están rojas y tus labios tienen color... pero tus muñecas, tus muñecas están cortadas... son muchos cortes... te cortaste las venas, Dios mío!.

Salí corriendo a los brazos de Ron, me abrazó, pero no tiene fuerza, su mirada está perdida y no hay brillo en sus ojos

- Cálmate... es mejor.

Me dice que es mejor ¿Cómo va a ser mejor? ¿por qué va ser mejor estar muerto?

- Si tenía problemas lo hubiéramos ayudado ¿por qué no nos dijo?

- porque no podíamos ayudarlo, Hermione... - me dice en consuelo

- ¿por qué? - comienzo a llorar nuevamente

- porque no se puede luchar contra el destino, Hermione. Voy a llamar a Malfoy. Son 15... piénsalo

Me separa de él y se aleja con su familia. Me deja sola para que hable contigo... para decir lo que tenga que decirte... Malfoy, ¿cómo se sentirá el?, ¿lo sabrá?... espero que el no tenga la culpa de esto, más le vale que no tenga que ver... espera, Ron me dijo 15... 15....

***

La joven se acercó a la capilla y tomó las muñecas de su amigo, sí, habían 15... eso era lo que tenía que pensar... Hizo las conexiones rápidamente, sabía que Harry tenía 15 años sufriendo, por lo que 15 marcas habían en sus manos. Sabía que el no podía aguantar un año más, el mismo se lo dijo, quizá de una forma más suave

*/*/* FLASHBACK */*/*

"¿Donde se metió Ron que no llega?"

no contestaste, estabas con la mirada perdida... 

"Harry"

"Dime, Hermione"

"nada... ¿qué cantas?"

"My sweet prince, una canción muggle que me gusta"

"suena un tanto triste, ¿de qué es?"

"de amor"

"hablando de eso, ¿cómo va todo con Malfoy" vi como tu mirada se perdió

"¿pasó algo malo?"

"no, todo va bien con él, pero... quizá termine muy pronto"

"¿por qué habría de terminar?"

Sonreíste, me diste una de tus sonrisas más suaves y verdaderas, pero pude ver en tus ojos que no era una sonrisa de felicidad, si no de esperanza

"Porque no todo es para siempre, Hermione, no todo es para siempre"

Era un tono soñador que hizo me estremeciera sin razón, al rato llegó Ron. 

*/*/* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*

***

No era que fuesen a terminar, lo que iba a acabar era tu vida, lo tenías planeado, ¿cierto?... 

Te diré que fuiste cobarde, cobarde por preferir la muerte antes que luchar... Me haces llorar nuevamente.

Te conozco hace 4 años, hace 4 años que somos amigo y no pensaste en confiar en mi y decirme que te sentías mal, que necesitabas un respiro, yo te habría ayudado, Ron igual, te apoyaríamos en todo... Siempre te daría mi apoyo, en todo...

¡Oh Dios! en todo... entonces debo apoyarte en esto... en que hayas decidido acabar con tu vida - caigo de rodillas, no puedo mantenerme en pie, mis lágrimas salen aún más rápido y la lluvia me tiene completamente mojada - Debiste sufrir mucho, no podías aguantar un segundo más... debiste sentirte solo.... la presión era muy grande, Voldemort ha vuelto y todo el mundo confiaría en ti, eso no es para un chico de 15 años el cual a sufrido lo que tu. Vives en un lugar donde eras una escoria, donde recibías el abuso de tus tíos y primo. En Hogwarts eres un héroe, pero todo significaba que si pasaba algo malo, todos volteaban a verte, mientras lo único que tu querías era una familia como nosotros, una vida como la nuestra... normal. 

Ahora que lo pienso, no fuiste cobarde, porque has luchado muchísimos años. Fuiste valiente, como nunca nadie, jamás le negaste al mundo ayuda, siempre fuiste valiente, te enfrentaste a todo lo que cruzó tu camino. También fuiste valiente al cortar tus venas y despedirte de todo esto... de amigos, de alegrías, de tu amor, de... todo...

Sabes, creo que ya nos habías dicho de esto, todos lo sabíamos, porque nos preparaste de ante mano, para que no nos preguntáramos 'por qué' cuando te viéramos.

Y sí, me pregunté porque, pero ya no me interesa, sé la respuesta y no te reprocharé nada, porque debo apoyarte, porque te comprendo.

Mamá compró flores, son claveles amarillos, me dijo que era mejor para un amigo.

Sabes... justo ayer estuve viendo unas fotos de nosotros tres, son muy lindas. Te veías siempre alegre, hay unas que les compré a Colín. Como es tu admirador. El no podrá entender lo que sientes, pero estoy seguro que te admirará igual.

Me pregunto que pasará con Voldemort ahora ¿llegará al poder?, no lo creo, porque nosotros lucharemos por ti... porque el arrebató a tus padres de tu lado, y eso nosotros no lo permitiremos, no dejaré (ni Ron) que hayan más chicos sin familia por el, porque sé que se sentirán solos, porque a tu mirada siempre le faltó algo, algo que me ablandaba el corazón. 

Te diré algo que sonará extraño, gracias. Gracias por haber sido mi amigo, mi compañero, por haberme enseñado a tener valor ante todo. Por mi, de seguro habría olvidado todo en estudios, pero mis dos amigos me sacaron e ahí, me ayudaron y puedo agradecerles los mejores años de mi vida. Siempre te recordaré, no lo dudes, espero que tu igual... no me gusta llorar, me hace sentir débil... Ron me dijo que parecía dormido, y es cierto, no pareces muerto... Harry...

****

FIN CAPITULO

Notas de la Autora:

¿Han notado que todos piensan que Harry parece dormido en vez de muerto?, perdón por eso, que deban leerlo en cada capitulo, pero creo que así se les hace más difícil aceptar que está muerto, y si murió feliz, entonces es por algo.

Pobre Hermione, ya saben como es ella, muy sentimental, y era su amigo. Pobre ;O;.

A decir verdad me he puesto a llorar, ya que del FF escribí el capitulo de los Dursley y un día se me ocurrió el último capitulo, y de ahí nacieron estos y son medios raros, pero me dieron pena cuando los escribí (la emoción del momento).

Espero que les guste como va, el próximo capitulo es el último, Ahí entenderán porque el título del FF. AVISO: Me quedó meloso el capitulo final...

Augen

****

*** REVIEWS ***


	5. Draco Malfoy

****

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JKR al igual que "Harry Potter" como libro en general. Este ff y la trama y todo eso, me pertenece a mi... Gracias por leerlo.

__

Aviso:

Este es un capitulo slash. O sea relación chico/chico, ¿ya saben?, si no te gusta no lo leas.

****

~ YOUR BLOOD AND YOUR FREEDOM ~

[Augen]

__

Título: Draco Malfoy

Tu sonrisa es un poco diferente a la mía, pero puedo sentir ese calor que nace de tu mano aunque ya no estés aquí

o quizá si, que por eso aún das calor, que por eso no tienes el olor de un cuerpo inerte y aún se mantienen tus mejillas rojas

¿acaso quieres hacerme sentir como un idiota, quieres hacer que te siga amando después de tu muerte?

................. muy bien, lo has logrado, te seguiré amando después de tu muerte

pero no me convertiré en un solterón ni dejaré de ser un mortifago, te aviso de inmediato.

..............

Pedazo de idiota, ¡está bien!, no seré un mortifago, ¿feliz?, ¡ahora puedes dejar de sonreír después de tu muerte?

Te ríes de mi, de que puedes convertirme en tu marioneta hasta después de la muerte, te irás al infierno por eso... manipulador

Mentira, irás al cielo, porque eres un ángel con ojos de esmeralda y las mejillas rosadas por el candor, porque eres el ángel que recibirá más amor en su despedida, que hasta tus enemigos te amaran y te rendirán una cabeza gacha, sólo porque eres tú.

Eso me molesta, ahí están tus amigos, mirándome feo, seguramente creen que fue mi culpa... ellos sabían todo... lo sé, no lo querías aceptar sólo por no herirlos, porque nunca sentiste amor de regreso más que por ellos... y luego por mi. 

Pero ellos fueron primero y les tenías un cariño enorme... 

Sí! estoy celoso, ¿y qué?, ¿Te importa ahora? ¿o he de tener que recordarte qué estás muerto y ya no te puedes quejar?...

No lo había pensado, pero ahora puedo tener control total de tu cuerpo, como siempre quise... no, no puedo...

***

Dejó las flores sobre el cuerpo, se agachó lentamente y movió sus labios pronunciando algo inaudible al resto del mundo. Le besó, un dulce y tierno beso en los labios aún rojos del pelinegro, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y se depositó en la de Harry.

***

Ahí tienes tus flores.... no me mires con párpados cerrados... Me acercó, has ganado, ya estoy sintiendo tu piel junto a la mía y sorprendente, eres cálido... Aún ahora... eres cálido, idiota.... idiota.... idiota...

¿Cómo puedes haberte ido así?, ¿y el mundo, el chico que vivió, y Voldemort, y tus amigos, y tu vida?... ¿y yo?

¿Pensaste en mi alguna vez antes de cometer esto?... no, claro que no, no pensarías en mi ni en nadie al hacer esto... sólo en ti, eres un completo... un completo... nada!, sólo pensabas es ti! ¡en ser libre una vez en tu vida!... Pues bien! Ahora eres libre!!! ahora eres libre de todos y todo...

De tus tíos, de Hogwarts, de Voldemort, el mundo, de la magia, de tus amigos, de ti.... de mi.... 

Pero yo no, yo aún sigo encadenado a tu alma... ¿por qué sigues conmigo?... 

Te acabo de besar y tus labios saben a ti igual que antes, Ni siquiera un poco más amargos o fríos, o algo... nada!

y hay una estúpida lágrima que se escapó, se fue de mi para llegar a ti, quizá tiene algo que ver contigo, es igual de porfiada que no me hizo caso y se fue... como tu te marchaste... mi dulce príncipe...

....

Bueno, debo irme, debo preparar mi actuación para decirle a todos que estás muerto... aunque ni yo me lo crea.

Pero te prometí dejar de ser un mortifago, así que es extraño que deba ir a decirles que estás muerto... Sí, ellos me dijeron que viniera, para comprobar tu estúpida muerte y ver con mis propios ojos el corte que se alza en tus muñecas... son 15, lo noté... 15 como me dijiste esa vez que serían si pasara....

***

*/*/* FLASHBACK */*/*

"Serán 15, sí 15" dijiste tan contento que me sorprendí, el brillo de tus ojos era hermoso y pensé que hablabas de algo sumamente especial... y así era

"¿15 qué?" pregunté

"15 los cortes de mi muñeca si decido morir, en cada mano serán 15... ¿no es linda la idea?"

Tu idea de belleza está muy errada, e de decirte

"¿por qué quince?" pregunté tomando tus muñecas

No respondiste... te quedaste alucinado en el futuro y en el vacío... ¿qué planeabas, Potter?

"porque he sufrido 15 años de mi vida"

Me sorprendí y te dije en un susurro

"¿ahora estás sufriendo, aquí, conmigo?"

Tampoco contestaste, lo estabas pensando... ¡hace menos de 10 minutos dijiste que me amabas y ahora piensas si eres feliz conmigo!

"es agradable estar contigo... es un extraño sentimiento que me gusta... saber que puedo tener bajo mi control tus ojos cuando son los de un niño inocente"

... ¿sólo eso soy para ti... un niño inocente al cual manipular?... bien, muérete entonces, date mil cortes si quieres... ya que no te importo no me importaras...

"idiota..." es lo único que te logro decir antes de caer nuevamente bajo tus besos

*/*/* FIN FLASHBACK */*/*

***

pero si me importa... me importa mucho, tus cortes me hirieron el corazón y l tendré marcado con esas cicatrices...

Te vendré a ver luego, luego de cumplir la promesa que te hice de no ser mortifago... no te preocupes (aunque no lo harás) soy más fuerte que mi padre, no me harán nada, por miedo y por sorpresa, por que soy un Malfoy

Más lágrimas tienen el "Complejo de Harry Potter" alejarse de su lugar para irse a quien sabe donde... me marcho, tus amigos aún me miran... pero saben que sufro, los idiotas lo saben y por eso no me dirán nada, saben que te amo con todo mi ser... porque daría mi vida mil veces por ti y ahora no puedo... ya no puedo...

"_My sweet prince... you are the one_" 

Me voy tarareando esa canción... te gustaba, y desgraciadamente esa frase representa lo que siento ahora... 

__

...Harry, te nombro dueño de tu sangre y tu libertad...

**~ FIN ~ **

Nota de la Autora:

Hola nuevamente!, espero que les haya gustado, Sí, era Draco, y eran pareja hace como... veamos, esto se sitúa antes del cumpleaños de Harry (da lo mismo la fecha) pero en vacaciones...

Ahora... quedó raro y me gustó así el capitulo, espero que igual.

Y Draco le dio titulo al FF. 

La canción de la que habla Draco (esa que tararea) se llama "My sweet prince" y es de "Placebo", es muy linda...^^ - también es la que canta Harry antes.

Espero sus comentarios. 

P.D: como soy bien... yo (o.O) haré la parte de cómo se emparejaron Harry y Draco. Antes de que se cortara las venas (O sea cuando lo planeaba, o.oU debo dejar de matar a Harry... xD Na! no puedo!!!

****

.Augen.

****

*** REVIEWS ***

Aspid: gracias, espero que sigas leyéndome y dejándome reviews. Saludos y te agradezco ser mi primer review de éste FF. =D

Kathy stgqvk: Jejeje, aquí va el final, aunque lo más seguro es que le hago la parte que no se cuenta acá, o sea lo que va antes de _Libre_ y de _Your blood and your freedom_. Sí, es más triste que libre, pero aquí se entiende el porque del titulo del FF. Sirius sí está muerto (eso también irá en la posible continuación), pero no por el _5º libro_, ya que hay mucha gente que no lo ha leído por A, B o C motivos, espero te guste éste capitulo y me dejes unos reviews (y leas la continuación) lamento si te hice llorar.

Siria Atlante: Pues claro que hay reacciones de todos, o al menos los que según la trama del FF y lo que vivieron (cosas que sólo sé yo, pero de seguro, si lees la continuación que pienso hacer, sabrás también), están las de Ron, Hermione, Snape y Draco, la cual da nombre al FF, y la que en lo personal me animó a hacer las demás.

Luadica: Sí, gracias, ahora si acepta anónimos, así que no te causará problemas dejar reviews (ahora sí que no te perdono si no dejas en la continuación), espero que te guste como quedó, en lo personal me agrada éste capitulo final, y creo que le tomé cariño a la historia, ni sé porque. Saludos y espero sigas leyéndome.

Ana Rickman: Que bueno que te gustara, Sí, como ves ya hay de Severus ante la noticia, disculpa si quedó medio raro su capitulo, pero de verdad hay cosas que ocurrieron que no se cuentan y que explican muchos de los comportamientos de este FF y los pensamientos de los personajes, Haré una continuación de lo que ocurrió, así podrá entenderse a la perfección y se sabrá porque Harry lo hizo o a que van los pensamientos de todos. Espero lo leas y sigas leyéndome.

Yo: Agradezco que le gustara, muchas gracias por lo de "manejas muy bien en Angst", no lo creo así, me encantaría poder manejar el Angst y escribir de él (aunque la mayoría trato de hacerlo). Pues sí, lo sigo, muchísimas gracias. Espero que me dejes reviews en la continuación.

Alyssa Black: Jejeje, lo siento, una aclaración: Él se mató solo, yo no le dije "Hey Harry, mátate" no y no; Claro que puedes llorar en la sala de computación y así todos lloran y me dejan un review, espero que lo leas en tu casa tranquila (y no quiero decir que deseo hacerte llorar, por cierto, es mal**A**, soy mujer ^^U). Puedes leerlo tranquila ahora, ya que está terminado, aunque de seguro haré la continuación y espero que leas _Libre_, así estará lista la trilogía, JAJAJA, Espero reviews.

Malu: ¡Hola Amiga!, jejeje, no sé donde estará... mmm... yo creo que ni en el más allá ni en el acullá. jejeje. Pues aquí está el último capitulo, y lo de actualizar otros Fics... mmm... cuando me inspire lo haré, aunque ya lo veo difícil, saludos y gracias por lo de "Protagonistas de la Magia", te felicito y sigue escribiendo tu, nos vemos en el msn y cuídate de esas toses raras.

Jessi Weasley: Sí, es un poco triste. mmm.... Creo que eres una de las personas a las que le aconsejaría leer la continuación, así se entendería la postura de Harry, porque se mató, pero en Libre se cuenta como, y aquí lo que sienten los conocidos, al menos en el otro se sabría por que pasaron todos para llegar a tomar las decisiones que han tomado. Gracias por leerlo y de verdad espero que leas la continuación, y que sigas leyéndome.

****

*/*/*

Nos vemos en otros FF y espero que me dejen reviews de éste Capitulo, de verdad quiero saber como quedó, porque es un capitulo muy importante para mi, fue como que escribí el primer capitulo y luego éste, se convirtió así en mi rama guía para toda la trama.

Augen


End file.
